


I'm With You

by syniaie



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Bonding, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syniaie/pseuds/syniaie
Summary: Remembering and making promises.





	I'm With You

The sun's shimmer on the Phon Coast was unparalleled. It was pleasantly warm, with the gentle ocean breeze pushing away the brunt of the heat. All in all, a perfect day.

Balthier was not surprised in the least when Vaan and Penelo asked if they could go for a swim.

He watched them run into the water, legs making big splashes in the azure water while soothing waves roll into their knees. He could hear their laughter as they splashed around, having fun like the kids they were.

That's right, the sky pirate mused. It's hard to remember that Vaan is just a child after all we've been through together as a team.

The sudden surge of vulnerability he felt watching them reminded him of the childhood he never had. Not once had he been able to play in the streets like he very much knew the thief had done. Longing for the innocence of youth filled his heart and he couldn't tear his eyes away. 

This is one time he wouldn't let the Empire steal what he knew was precious beyond understanding.

The sun had moved a fair amount in the time it took for the two orphans to come running back to the rest of the group. Ah, the energy of youth. Part of him believed the only reason they did come back was because their motley little group was on such a tight schedule.

Surprisingly enough, Vaan came to the pirate, looking tired, soaked, and sunburnt, but happy.

"Balthier! The water here is so great! It's nothing like I've ever seen before."

"Seeing as you live in the middle of a desert, I would assume as much. The ocean has many secrets, boy."

Vaan tried shaking himself like a wolf, making Balthier hiss as spots of cold seawater soaked into his dress shirt.

"Oh! Uh- sorry?"

The sky pirate sighed, leaning against a sturdy palm tree. "You knew that wouldn't do anything, didn't you." Not a question.

The blond boy gave a sheepish, albeit mischievous smile and put his arms back behind his head. "Maybe, but you never know until you try."

Vaan jumped as Balthier started to laugh, clearly surprised by the reaction. Usually, the pirate did no more than snort at his antics.

"You're clever. A weasel if I've ever seen one."

The orphan's cheeks colored slightly. "Thanks, I guess."

Balthier stepped away from the tree, setting a hand on his droplet covered shoulder. He prided himself a little on not grimacing at the texture and shock of cold.

"Vaan, listen to me- you're a wonderful apprentice. You've got some of the best pirate instincts I've seen since myself."

The teen's head tried almost to sink down like a shy turtle as his cheeks flushed deeper. 

"I'm with you in this. I promise - whatever end this journey meets, you'll make it out safe and sound."

Vaan gave him a small, unsure smile. He looked confused - like he didn't know how to respond. "...Thanks."

When he walked away, Balthier was only happy he was able to express himself.

**Author's Note:**

> a vent fic


End file.
